ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy and Superman
|season = 6 |number = 13 |overall = 166 |airdate = January 14, 1957 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Little Ricky Gets a Dog" |next = "Lucy Wants to Move to the Country" |image = tt0609289 |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PartyFavors.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Superman.jpg Lucy and Superman was the 166th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 13th episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 14, 1957. Synopsis Lucy promises to produce Superman ([Reeves) for Little Ricky's fifth birthday party, but must make alternate plans when he is unable to attend. She hastily tries to impersonate Superman, but gets locked out on the balcony with the pigeons. Plot summary Little Ricky's birthday party is planned for the same day as Stevie Appleby's birthday party, and Stevie's got all the kids' interest by having a clown and lots of other sources of entertainment. Lucy ends up getting Carolyn to change the date of Stevie's party, because she's going to have Superman be at Little Ricky's party! When Superman can't show up, Lucy dresses up like Superman herself and almost gets herself killed by climbing the window ledge from the Mertzes' apartment (where she was changing into her costume) and her own apartment. But Superman does show up and saves the day, including Lucy! Trivia *As a way to wear the loving cup despite her horrible claustrophobia, Lucille Ball had eyeholes made into the decorative design on the cup. This way, she could see out somewhat. *The following is the full inscription on the loving cup: "Presented by National Turf/Horse Association to Johnny Longden, the winningest jockey of all time, 4961 victories." *If 4961 victories weren't enough, Johnny Longden racked up over 6000 victories by the end of his 40-year career! At the time this episode was filmed, Longden already had more wins than any other jockey in the world. The current record for most jockey wins belongs to Russell Baze, who got his 11,000th win in 2010! *Lucy gets off the subway at Flatbush Avenue in Brooklyn, instead of Bleecker Street where she needed to go. *Johnny Longden's wife, who appears at the ceremony, is named Hazel. *This is another episode whose plot was most certainly created because of Desi's love of sports. He relished horseracing and owned several racing horses throughout his life. Desi even proposed the idea of making a movie of Longden's life in 1955, but the movie never was made. *Parker Brothers decided to commemorate this episode when they made one of the play tokens a loving cup in their I Love Lucy version of Monopoly. The other tokens are a bottle of "Vitameatavegamin", a vat full of grapes, the Pontiac used to drive to Hollywood, Ricky's straw hat, and Ricky's conga drum. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Madge Blake ... as Martha *Ralph Dumke ... as Husband *Steven Kay ... as Stevie Appleby *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky *Phil Tead ... as Train Passenger *George O'Hanlon ... as Charlie Appleby *Doris Singleton ... as Caroline Appleby *George Reeves ... as Superman *Robert Foulk ... as Policeman Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes